Hypnosis
by Figure in black
Summary: Goku and Vegeta hypnotised? Milking cows? The Hells Angels? The Amazing Zee? If you like the idea of Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks made fun of infront of a load of people then read on!
1. Chapter 1

Hypnosis

Don't own dbz

Chapter 1

A/N: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were hypnotised? Well here is your chance to find out! This is my first ever fanfic piece so please be gentle! If you are going to give bad reviews don't be too brutal I'm feeling slightly vulnerable on account of the fact that I have had my maths AS level exam today! Well I hope you enjoy!

During the 10 years of peace after the battle with Buu, the capsule corp heiress Bulma decided it was time for a little reunion. For their weekend out she decided to round up her husband Vegeta and their 17 year old son Trunks along with their friends (although Vegeta would disagree) Chichi and Goku with their 16 year old son Goten. She did also plan for their friend's elder son Gohan to join them, however he already had plans with his young daughter and wife. Bulma organised and booked the best hotel in Satan city and looked up all the best and popular bars so they could have a good and well organised night out. While doing her research of the busy city bars, Bulma came across a little bar that had the best shows throughout the city and was well known for it's popularity. While discovering the entertainment that was on one of the nights of their trip she could not help but formulate a little evil and devious plan in that clever, blue head of hers. 'Mmmm, this could work to our advantage!' she thought.

The weekend quickly came and everyone was soon excited as they packed their suitcases in the cars and made their way to the hotel. Even Vegeta felt a little bit of adrenaline pumping round his body at the thought of a good night out. After the long drive to the hotel everyone was quickly assigned to their hotel rooms, Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chichi, Goten and Trunks. Soon as everything was unpacked they soon began to get ready and made their way to Bulma's chosen bar, Vegeta began wondering why she had a little sly look on her face.

"Well here we are!" Bulma announced standing in front of a little packed bar.

"Woman how dare you lie to me! You dragged me all this way promising me a good night out and you bring us to this hole in the wall!" Vegeta shouted catching the attention of some people in the bar and the passers-by. "Calm down Vegeta, I'm sure it will be fun!" Goku reassured him as he caught a poster from the corner of his eye. "Look, there's going to be a show tonight that hypnotises people. You can laugh at people making a fool out of themselves, you know, your favourite kind of humour!" Goku then shone him his famous Son grin and walked into the bar. Goten and Chichi mearly shugged their shoulders and followed him inside leaving Trunks and Bulma to drag Vegeta inside. After 5 minutes of struggling to get Vegeta inside they eventually found a table and ordered a round of drinks just in time for the show to start.

"Welcome everyone, I am the Amazing Zee and I will be your host and hypnotist of the evening. First things first, are their any volunteers that wish to be hypnotised?" He shot a curious look to everyone in the bar, however it did not last long as Bulma quickly rose to her feet and supersonic speed and shouted "THEY'RE HERE!" Pointing to the boys sitting on the chairs in front of Chichi and herself. Vegeta gave her the biggest look of disgust and betrayal that he could muster at that moment. "Woman how dare you! Not only do you drag me to this little bar with these morons but you want me to make a fool out of myself in front of these knuckle-dragging humans!" Vegeta once again bellowed. "Oh come on Vegeta, live a little, you're too wound up!" Goku once again reassured him. "I think it will be fun!" Goku said once again showing his Son grin. "Of course it will be fun for you, you don't have a brain!" Goten and Trunks, feeling dejected and left out decided to join in. "What's the matter dad, you scared?" Trunks asked in a rather angelic way. "Yeah Vegeta, do you actually think that a measly 'knuckle-dragging human' could hypnotise you?" Goten asked, joining Trunks in his plan to fool Vegeta. "NO! Of course not!" Vegeta quickly blurted out. "Well then what's the problem! Get up there and show them what a Prince of the Saiyans is made of!" Bulma said practically pushing Vegeta to the centre stage, followed by Goku, Goten and Trunks.

"Well well! Looks like we have some volunteers!" The amazing Zee announced to the rest of the bar and making his way over to them, motioning them to sit in four chairs placed onto the stage earlier. Goten, Trunks and Goku sat down without making a fuss while Vegeta just stood there in his normal stance, arm crossed with his infamous scowl. "Excuse me sir, are you not going to participate?" The amazing Zee asked. "What's the point?" Vegeta spoke, "You won't be able to hypnotise me!" Vegeta smirked. "Well then, you won't mind if I perform a little test to see if you're susceptible to hypnosis!" The amazing Zee questioned. "Do what you wish!" Vegeta snarled. "Very well" He began to wave his finger in front of Vegeta and counted down from 10. "What do you think your doing baka! Your little trick won't work on – I am your servant, I will obey!" Vegeta's mood quickly turned half way through his sentence and back again as soon as he finished talking. "What the-?" Vegeta stammered as he lost all his form of concentration. "Looks like you're more susceptible than you think dad!" Trunks smirked as his father turned around and gave him his famous scowl. "Shut up brat! I will not take part in this ridiculous sharade any longer!" He soon stopped in his tracks however when he heard the three volunteers making chicken noises and turned around to see Goku pretending to peck the floor and flap his wings. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OUT OF ME!" And with that Vegeta turned back around and sat on his chair on the stage. "Very well, let us begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnosis

Chapter 2

After a similar, but longer performance by the Amazing Zee, the four volunteers were soon under hypnosis with their heads down, eyes closed, chins leaning on their chests. They all seemed to be in a perfect sleep, especially Goku as he was drooling all over his shirt. "I can't believe your plan actually worked!" Chichi whispered to Bulma. "I know!" Bulma responded. "For a minute there I thought Vegeta was going to spoil it!" she giggled and made a quick look around their seats. "Did you bring you camera?" Bulma asked Chichi. "I can't stand the idea of them being humiliated and not have it on video!" she stated as she watched Chichi fish around her bag and pull out her video camera. "Me neither!" Chichi replied as she flicked on her camera and zoomed in to the four sitting on the stage. "I bet Gohan wish he came now!" Chichi excitedly whispered as the Amazing Zee signalled for silence to show the show was about to begin.

"Now then, my little puppets!" The Amazing Zee spoke to the four hypnotised warriors. "I want you to imagine yourselves as milk maids…" Bulma and Chichi couldn't help but laugh their heads off at the thought of the four dressed as milk maids. "…and I want you to milk the cow in front of you as fast as you can, the more milk you collect in your bucket the more money you make! Now on the count of three I want you to begin your milking, 1…2…3…MILK!" At that moment all four raised their hands in front of them and began to milk four invisible cows all at the same time. Arms moving as fast as they could at supersonic speed. "Thank God they're not milking real cows!" Chichi said between laughs. "Cause if they did the cows would certainly be in some pain!" Their previously blank faces had turned into ones of concentration as they desperately tried to 'milk the cows' as fast as they could. Goten and Trunks had they're faces screwed up, Goku had his tongue sticking out and Vegeta had a deeper than usual scowl on his face.

"Very good, very good!" The Amazing Zee said as he walked around the stage to admire his work. "Now then, you have successfully filled your buckets, congratulations! Now lean back in your chairs and sleep." And with a click of his fingers all four simultaneously fell back into their trances. "Next, I want you to imagine yourselves driving down a long motorway with the wind in your hair driving at 100miles per hour on your motorbike. Now this bike is your pride and joy and the most important thing in your life." After hearing the last sentence both Chichi and Bulma shot the Amazing Zee a scowl that would make Vegeta cower in fear. Sensing their anger the Amazing Zee quickly reassured them. "Do not worry ladies, they will not remember anything that has happened throughout the hypnosis!" He giggled nervously as they calmed down and the small smirks returned to their faces as they remembered what was happening to the four volunteers. "Right then, on the count of three, 1…2…3!" And with that Vegeta, Trunks and Goten put their arms out straight in front of them and placed giant pride-filled smirks on their faces as they imagined themselves as hard core bikers. Goku however had his arms only half-out in front of him and was moving them up and down like he was riding a wild horse through the desert. He was jumping up and down of his chair and bobbing his head back and forward. "Goku had better be careful otherwise he's going to give himself whiplash!" Bulma chuckled as she watched the events unfold in front of her. "Have you seen the look on their faces!" Chichi gasped in-between her laughs. "You would think they were the Hell's Angels!" The Amazing Zee then walked back behind the four to admire his work from a different angle. "Now, I'm going to count down again and when I do someone is going to cut you off and when this happens you are going to scare them off be screaming and shouting and cursing as much as you can." Those words once again got a huge cackle of laughter from the two women as they imagined the future events. "Here they come! 1…2…3! They've just cut you off!" And with that there was a huge uproar from the four warriors as they cursed and screamed and stuck out their fingers in rude gestures as they tried to scare away their imaginary threats. "Very well done! You've scared them off!" The Amazing Zee said, but it was hard to hear what he said due to the huge uproar of laughter coming from the two wives. "I am SO glad I brought my video camera!" Chichi exclaimed. "Now, when I count down again the same person from before is going to cut you off for a second time and your going to respond in the same way as you did before only louder and with more rage, OK? Now, 1…2…3! They've done it again!" The same response was given but this time louder, Goku's face was contorted with so much rage that neither Bulma nor Chichi had ever seen before and Vegeta was practically turning super saiyan as all of his veins began to pop through his skin anime style. Trunks and Goten were just as surprising, the words that they were shouting made their mothers blush and wonder were on earth they had heard words like that. "Very well done, you've scared them off for a second time! Now it's time for you to relax back into your chairs and go back to sleep." And with a click of his fingers the four slumped back into their chairs, their contorted faces turned back to peaceful as they returned to their trance.

"Now, you have done very well so far, this time I want you to imagine yourselves in a cinema and infront of you is a screen playing the funniest film you have ever seen with all of your favourite actors and comedians. On the count of three I want you to imagine the screen in front of you, 1…2…3!" And at the end of the count all four of the warriors began to burst out laughing at nothing but a blank wall in front of them. Trunks and Goten were practically falling out of their seats, Goku had tears streaming down his face and began to point at an invisible person and Vegeta was hugging his sides like he was trying to stop them from splitting. "Now, the movie has turned from the funniest film you have ever seen to the saddest film you have ever seen." And with that sentence all four of the warriors moods changed from laughing to crying, they all began to winge and moan as they saw the imaginary tragedy unfold before them. "Bambi's just been shot! The parents are moving and leaving the kids behind, their shouting 'don't leave me mommy, don't' leave!''. Lassie's just been run over! He's been left twitching at the side of the road with blood and guts everywhere!" The Amazing Zee said trying to add more to the tragic mood. All four of the macho warriors were crying their eyes out as hard as possible with their faces stained with tears. The two wives were in hysterics laughing at their manly husbands crying their hearts and souls out. "I never even knew Vegeta could cry!" Bulma managed to say between her hysteric laughter. The Amazing Zee decided to embarrass them even further and stuck a microphone in front of Vegeta's face, his cries of pain were magnified and sent throughout the bar, it was also possible to hear his mumbles of 'NOT BAMBI! PLEASE NO! BAMBI!' "Now then, the film is now changing from the saddest film you have ever seen to the scariest film you have ever seen!" And with that all of the crying turned to screams of fear as the X files theme tune began to play in the background. All four of them had their eyes as wide as they could and their mouths even wider as they screamed at the top of the lungs. Trunks looked traumatised and Goten began to form a cross with his fingers to warn off the scary images. Vegeta had his eyes covered with his hands and occasionally opened his fingers to see if the film had finished, however when he saw it was still going he quickly closed them and screamed like a little girl. Goku was screaming just as bad as Vegeta and was pushing his chair away from his imaginary film and was almost squashing poor Goten's legs behind him. "Now when I touch you on the shoulder you will think it is Freddy Kroeger with his claws. 1…2 he is coming for YOU!" He touched Trunks gently on the shoulder and with that gentle touch Trunks screamed enough to make his throat bleed and jumped so suddenly off his chair which in turn freaked the other three warriors causing them to screech and yell like helpless infants. Chichi had to use all of her self-control to keep her camera steady as she couldn't stop laughing. "Now the film is changing again, but this time it is changing from the scariest film you have ever seen to the sexiest film you have ever seen!" And with that sentence huge grins began to spread across the four men's faces and Goten began to nod his head in approval at what he was seeing. "Not only is this the sexiest film you have ever seen but you can reach out and feel what you are watching!" And with that all four men began to rub their hands together and reached out to have a feel. Once again Trunks and Goten shocked their mothers and made their faces turn bright red at what they were seeing unfold. "Very good, now the curtain is coming down as the movie finishes so just lean back into your chairs, relax and sleep." And with that their heads fell back down as they went back to their sleep-like trances.

Well, here's my update! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!

Figure in black


	3. Chapter 3

Hypnosis

Chapter 3

This is it, the final update, it's finally done and out the way! But I definitely enjoyed writing it!

"Now then" The Amazing Zee announced. "I am going to awake the two men in the front row" he said as he pointed to Goku and Vegeta "and I will then ask them their opinions on hypnotism." And with that he picked up two chairs and placed them next to Goten and Trunks and made his way in front of Goku and Vegeta. The amazing Zee tapped them on the shoulders and told them to awake and with that they both opened their eyes. Vegeta's scowl immediately returned and Goku began to wipe the drool from his chin. "Excuse me but your sitting in the wrong chairs, could you please move to the two chairs behind you and we can continue with the show." They both quickly moved to the back chairs as the Amazing Zee removed the two previous chairs. "Now, just for curiosity purposes do you both believe that I will be able to hypnotise you?" Goku and Vegeta's faces both filled with confidence as their smirks practically answered the question. "Not a fucking chance!" Vegeta smirked. At those words Chichi and Bulma burst out laughing and practically fell off their chairs, Goku and Vegeta spun round to see their wives rolling around on the floor. "Alright then!" The Amazing Zee said gaining the two warriors attentions once again. "I am going to try to hypnotise you but like you said before it might not work, 1…2…3 and sleep." And with one click of the fingers both Vegeta and Goku went back into their trances. "_Not a fucking chance!" _The Amazing Zee mimicked as he walked around the stage to get a look at his victims and trying to think of more humiliating things to do to them. Bulma and Chichi reclaimed their composure and sat back in their chairs trying to stifle their giggles.

"Next I want you all to imagine that you are all 8 years old and that I am your geography teacher Mr. Zee, now whenever I turn around to write on the blackboard you are going to insult me as much as you can. However, if I catch you doing it I will give you the belt, now you are all petrified of the belt and if I hit you with it, it will hurt badly. Now on the count of three, 1…2…3." And with that all four heads raised to look at 'Mr. Zee'. "Good evening class, have you been sleeping in class again?" With that question they all shook their heads simultaneously. "My name is Mr. Zee, now I will write my name on the blackboard so you may see how to spell it." And as soon as he turned around the four men began to give the Amazing Zee rude hand gestures and pulling faces. 'Mr. Zee' turned around to see their hands being brought quickly back down with little angelic expressions on their faces. "What's going on here?" 'Mr. Zee' asked as Vegeta shouted "He was pulling faces!" pointing at Goku. "You liar!" "You were pulling faces!" Trunks and Goten shouted at Vegeta while Goku just sat there with a look of betrayal on his face similar to the face Vegeta was pulling earlier at the start of the show. "What was he doing?" 'Mr. Zee' asked Goten to which Goten replied "He was pulling faces and going like this!" Goten stuck up his middle finger at 'Mr. Zee'. "No he wasn't! He was going like this!" Trunks corrected as he stuck up both of his middle fingers. "It wasn't just Vegeta either, he was doing it as well!" Goten said pointing at Goku. "No I didn't!" Goku shouted. "Alright calm down class and just start to behave yourselves!" 'Mr. Zee' said. "Now, let's see who has done their homework, what is the capital of France?" Vegeta, Goten and Trunks' hands shot up whereas Goku thought for a couple of seconds before he put his hand up. "Now young man, seeing as you actually thought of your answer before sticking your hand up, tell me your answer." 'Mr. Zee' asked Goku. Goku proudly shone his Son grin once again and answered "F!". Chichi and Bulma fell down anime style as 'Mr. Zee' pretended to be angry. Goku jumped up and down in his chair and clapped his hands thinking he was super smart for answering the question. "So, you're a smart arse are you? I'll see you after class!" Goku's happy grin dissapered as he slouched down in his seat, his poor little spirit crushed. "What is the capital of France?" 'Mr. Zee' turned to ask Vegeta. "Paris!" Vegeta answered smugly feeling very good to get an answer right that Goku didn't. "Now young man, you are my new teacher's pet! Keep an eye on the other three while I turn around to show you what part of France Paris is located. As soon as 'Mr. Zee's' back was turned for the second time all four once again began to insult and pull faces at his back. However this time Goten decided to be the most courageous one and got up from his seat and bent over and smacked his backside and sight down. However he wasn't quick enough to stop 'Mr. Zee' from seeing him out of his seat. "What do you think your doing out of your seat?" 'Mr. Zee' asked. In response to this question Goku decided it was time for revenge and shouted in a sing-song voice "He was pulling faces!" "No I didn't!" Goten shouted. "Alright class calm down! Now teacher's pet, who was misbehaving?" Vegeta answered. "They all were, especially him!" Vegeta pointed to Goku sitting next to him. "No I didn't you were!" and smacked Vegeta on the arm, Vegeta took this as a challenge and was about to throw a punch when 'Mr. Zee' stepped in. "Calm down! Now teacher's pet, who do you think should get the belt?" After 'Mr. Zee' had finished talking, Trunks immediately shouted "Hit him! His fat head will cushion the blow!" and pointed at Vegeta. After hearing what his son just said he pointed to Trunks and said "Him!" "Alright you, stand up!" "Oh no! Please sir no!" Trunks begged as he slowly made his way towards 'Mr. Zee'. "Stick your hands out!" Trunks reluctantly stuck out his hands. "Do you have anything to say?" 'Mr. Zee' asked. "Please sir, you're my favourite teacher in the whole wide world. And I didn't mean to call your head fat!" He turned and apologised to Vegeta. "It's too late now!" Vegeta said in a sing song voice as he watched his son get 'the belt'. "Now sit down!" 'Mr. Zee' commanded as Trunks slowly made his way back to his chair with tears in his eyes. After seeing his friend in pain Goten put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a few words of encouragement. After hearing his best friend Trunks filled up with confidence again and shouted "I'm gonna tell my mammy on you!" "You do that! Now class it's time for recess, close your eyes and 1…2…3…sleep." And once again all four entered they're trance as he clicked his fingers. "This is great!" Bulma whispered to Chichi as she enjoyed their humiliation.

"Next I shall make these two men believe that they have no tongue and can only talk through sign language." The Amazing Zee announced as he told Vegeta and Goku their instructions and with a click of his fingers they were brought back to reality. "Good evening gentleman, would you kindly tell me your names please?" The Amazing Zee asked to which Vegeta and Goku responded with a number of stupid hand gestures. After they had finished the Amazing Zee turned to the audience and asked "Can any of you understand what they are trying to say?" To which the audience replied "NO!". "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I brought some interpreters along with me isn't it!" The Amazing Zee pointed to both Trunks and Goten. "Now, you two are interpretors and you will interpret everything that they try to say." With that he clicked his fingers and both Trunks and Goten awoke from their slumber. "Now could you two please swap seats so you are sitting next to the person you are to interpret. With that Goten and Vegeta swapped seats so the seating plan changed to Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks. "Now then, I will ask these two men questions and you two will interpret their sign language and tell us the answer, now then, let's begin!" With that the Amazing Zee turned to Goku and began to ask questions. "Ok then sir, what is your name?" And with that, Goku moved his hands in his interpretation of sign language as Goten watched. "He says his name is Melanie from China." With that answer the Amazing Zee sweat dropped and turned to Trunks and Vegeta. "Ok sir, could you please tell me your name?" Vegeta did exactly what Goku did but in his interpretation of sign language. "He says he's from Scotland and his name is Bob." The Amazing Zee once again sweatdropped and Chichi and Bulma tried desperately to stop their sides from splitting. "Very well, welcome Melanie and Bob. Now then could you please tell me what your occupation is?" He asked Goku. As soon as he asked this Chichi immediately fell straight of her chair in a fit of giggles. Goku once again began to wave his arms around in a wave of stupid gestures while Goten watched. "He says he sells flowers." "Ok, what is your occupation?" (Bulma managed to stay in her seat but couldn't stop the escaping laugh) Vegeta communicated to Trunks using his hands. "I can't tell you what he does, it's quite personal." "Don't worry, we are all friends here!" He said, trying to convince Trunks to spill the beans. "He sells his body to anyone who pays enough!" Trunks whispered but the Amazing Zee placed his microphone in front of his mouth sending Trunks' words throughout the bar. After hearing what Trunks had said Bulma couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet and let out her loudest laugh of the evening (which is saying a lot). Turning back to Goten and Goku the Amazing Zee asked, "Is there an embarrassing moment that has happenend to Melanie that he would like to share?" Goku once again communicated to Goten with a flash of fingers. "He says there is and it just happened yesterday, he was in the swimming pool and dived into the deep end and his swimming trunks came off." "Oh really! What happened?" The Amazing Zee asked. "He got all the flowers he didn't sell, he hasn't sold many, and he placed them in front and behind him and walked away." The Amazing Zee sweat dropped at the answer and Chichi blushed a bright shade of scarlet, her face practically lighting the room. "I have decided not ask Bob the same question as I am frightened of the answer! Ok, next question to both of you, is there a message from China and Scotland that you would like to give us?" Simultaneously both Goku and Vegeta communicated to their sons using their hands and fingers. "Ok, Melanie first, what is her message?" "He said, 'Peace and love to every man and woman and keep buying my flowers'". The Amazing Zee sweat dropped as Bulma and Chichi managed to successfully stifle their giggles. "Ok, does Bob have a message from the people of Texas?" "Yes he does!" Trunks said confidently. "He said 'Man who walks into airport and walks into turnstile is going to Bangkok.'". (Do ya get it?) Bulma and Chichi's previous attempts at stopping laughter failed completely as they collapsed once again onto the floor in a fit of laughter on the verge of losing bladder control. "Right then, thank you very much for answering my questions, now if you'll sit back in your chairs and relax and 1…2…3…sleep." And with that once again all four had fallen back into their trances.

"I shall perform the last of tonights performances on these two men." After the sentence he pointed to both Vegeta and Goku. "I would perform it on these two young men but it might traumatise them, well then, let us begin!" And with that he turned towards the unsuspecting saiyans. "I'm not so sure about this anymore Bulma, I mean this next one sounds s bit suspicious." Chichi told Bulma worriedly. "I know, it sounds very humiliating and degrading and it could scar them both for life." And with that both Chichi and Bulma quickly moved their seats closer and Chichi zoomed her video camera in further. "Now then you two, when I wake you up you will believe that your testicles are talking to you and each other. You will try everything to stop them from talking except squeeze or hit them because you will regret it later on!" And with that said he quickly awoke Goku and Vegeta and turned back towards the audience. "Now Ladies and Gentleman unfortunately I haven't been able to hypnotise these two men so…" As the Amazing Zee was addressing the audience pretending that none of the previous events had happened both Vegeta and Goku were fidgeting and wiggling in their seats. "Excuse me but do you mind keeping the noise down please? I am trying to do a show here!" The Amazing Zee said turning around to Goku and Vegeta. "It's not me!" Vegeta said. "Then who is it?" The Amazing Zee said. "Is it you?" He said walking towards Goku. "Sort of." Goku mumbled with his face a bright shade of scarlet. "Then what is it?" The Amazing Zee asked walking and bending down towards Goku. "I can't tell you, it's embarrassing!" Chichi couldn't help but 'awwwww' at his little embarrassing moment. "Come on you can tell us!" The Amazing Zee replied. Goku mumbled some incoherent blabber that only the Amazing Zee could hear, but he soon shared it with the rest of the bar. "YOU'RE BALLS ARE TALKING TO YOU!" He shouted as Goku tried to hush him to stay quiet. "Do you have the same problem?" He turned and asked Vegeta. Vegeta mearly turned a bright red and did a small nod. "Well then you are going to have to shut them up, I mean, it's a part of your body you know, you have to keep them in check!" The Amazing Zee said trying to stop himself from collapsing on the stage floor in laughter right then. "What are they talking about?" He asked them. "They're argueing!" Both Vegeta and Goku said simultaneously. "What are they argueing about?" Goku answered first. "They're argueing over which one is bigger!" Chichi turned to Bulma and whispered "It's the left!" Vegeta answered next. "One wants to go swimming and the other wants to go bungee jumping!" Bulma turned to Chichi and whispered "I'd love to see that!" "Well here, stick these down your trousers!" The Amazing Zee grabbed two bar mats from a nearby table and handed them to Goku and Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma tried there best to breathe but it seems their lungs had lost the ability. Goku and Vegeta shoved the mats down their pants and sat back down. "Don't worry they'll be quiet now, they've got something to eat." Goku asked as a howl of laughter was heard in the background coming from Chichi. "Now then just relax and 1…2…3…sleep." The Amazing Zee put them back into their trances for the last time.

"We have come to the end of our show, I hope you have enjoyed the events that have unfolded tonight!" And with that he turned towards the four volunteers and awoke them permanently from their trances. "Now, one last question how long do you think you has passed?" All four answered five minutes. "In actuality it was around 45 minutes, maybe even an hour." Vegeta's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "What! What are you talking about! I wasn't even hypnotised!" "Oh really!" The Amazing Zee grinned. "If you don't believe me, check your trousers!" "WHAT! HOW DARE Y-" Vegeta cut himself short as he felt an unusual and foreign bulge in his trousers. Goku burst into a fit of laughter and childish giggles, but he was cut short when the Amazing Zee spun round and shot him a mischievous grin. "I don't know what your laughing at, why don't you check your trousers!" And with that Goku's face turned to confusion as he reached down into his pants and pulled out a beer mat. "Hey Vegeta look! Heineken! What type is yours?" Trunks fell backwards in his chair and onto the floor in giggles while Goten sat their covering his bright red face in shame at what his father had just done. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING!" And with that Vegeta picked up Trunks from the floor and walked over to the table where he grabbed all of his belongings and walking out of the door practically carrying a paralysed Trunks.

The rest of the group eventually caught up with the father and son and questions were immediately asked about what happened previously as none of the four were able to remember what had happened. "Thank goodness none of the other freaks back home were able to see this!" Vegeta said as he walked at Bulma's side. "Don't worry Vegeta, I caught it all on tape!" Chichi said. "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Vegeta once again bellowed. "Well Vegeta, I told Chichi to make a tape, this way when any of you step one toe out of line we can use this as 'how do you say?' a bargaining tool!" "WHAT! YOU'RE BLACKMAILING US!" Trunks and Goten shouted simultaneously. "You got that right!" Chichi and Bulma said as they walked ahead of the men. "The female species, what an enigma!" Vegeta grumbled.

Figure in black


End file.
